


A Tale of Two True Loves

by Swanprincess379



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanprincess379/pseuds/Swanprincess379
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the Season 3 Ep 1, our heroes find themselves trapped in Neverland and searching for their beloved Henry! On their journey, they encounter a young woman who seems to want to help, but is she all that she appears? Many mysteries ensue - magic/femslash/craziness....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two True Loves

**Author's Note:**

> So after reading some AMAZING OUAT fanfics (mainly Swanqueen - hunnyfresh I'm looking at you!) I'm finally letting my baby go out into the world  
> Please please comment - it is my first so please be gentle :)
> 
> Italicized text is set in FTL, pre-curse. Normal text is Neverland.
> 
> SQ shippers I'd be interested to see what you think of this one!!
> 
> Oh, and for fic purposes - Neal does not exist/does not show up in Neverland 
> 
> I will upload as often as I can - I warn you now that it is PRETTY LONG, so please bear with me!

 

_'Please try to understand.' Regina lifted her eyes from the floor where they had been firmly fixed whilst her mother had screamed at her. She would not cry. Not now. Not when she had to be strong enough for both of them._

_'Understand? Oh I understand perfectly. That after everything I have done to lift you up, to make you more powerful than I could ever have dreamed of, this is how you thank me!' Cora hissed, pacing the floor, eyes ferociously bright with anger._

_'The king wants to marry you Regina! You will be queen, revered and loved by all! Don't you want that?' Cora screeched, like a banshee's wail. She couldn't understand how this girl, her own flesh and blood, could be so ungrateful._

_'No! That's your dream mother, not mine' Regina exclaimed, pulling at her hair in despair._

_Cora turned her back to her daughter and stared into the ornate looking glass on the wall._

_'After everything I sacrificed.' Cora whispered, as she looked sadly at her reflection. An old woman, peering into the shadows of her youth. She recalled the somewhat drastic nature of the things she'd done that had molded her, shaped her into what she was, into the woman she had become._

_Regina approached her mother slowly and with caution. Something within her stirred and, for the first time since Daniel's death, she felt brave again._

_'I'm not doing this to hurt you. But I won't give up. No spell will stop me and no chains will keep me your prisoner. This is my destiny. My dream. Can't you see that?' She reached out and timidly touched Cora's arm._

_'Mother', she murmured tenderly._

_Cora flinched, spun round and struck Regina's cheek, hard and fast. The blow left the young girl's skin red and raw, her tears now streaming down her intricately made up face as she pressed her hand to the hot skin of her cheek._

_'Yes. I am your mother Regina', Cora spat bluntly, regaining her composure and facing her daughter square on._

_'And you will do exactly as I say'_

 

*

 

  
Emma was hunched over the fire that her father had kindled on the ground where the group had decided to camp for the night. The clearing was small, and the darkness cloaked much of her surroundings, but Emma could sense her parents’ presence nearby. It was comforting. Emma shrugged as the cold night air whipped round her. She needed comfort.

Since they had been in Neverland, Emma had reasoned that she was slightly more at ease with the idea of David and Mary Margaret watching over her the way they did. Whilst she was uneasy at first, their constant attention driving her crazy at times, she was grateful. Whether they knew that however, remained to be seen.

Hook made his way through the leafy jungle surrounding the clearing, the stomp of his boots and the rustle of his cloak causing enough of a stir to make Emma stand up from her position.

‘Well?’ she eyed the Captain and turned to face him.

‘Looks as if their trail leads north. It’s dangerous territory but we’ll go after them at first light. And I’m sure it’s nothing you can’t handle’, he grinned at Emma, taking a place by the fire and reaching his hands to the flickering flames.

Emma frowned. ‘Where are the others?’ She looked about her for a sign of her mother and father, but was met with nothing but darkness. Darkness and uncertainty.

‘Gone to find food,’ Hook replied. ‘They took Regina with them. Looks like it’s just you and me love’. He looked the young blonde up and down, making Emma bristle at his unwanted attention. She made her way back to the fire and sat on the ground opposite him. ‘So how do you know this girl?’ Emma questioned. Hook had admitted that whilst he knew Neverland well enough, he had for the most part, stuck to the waters and avoided the mainland. His somewhat uncharacteristic admonition, combined with the group’s growing desperation, had led him to call in a favor with a friend. Or so he had said. Whilst Emma remained skeptical, the remaining members of the group had seemed to warm to him. Barring Regina. But then, nobody really knew where they stood when it came to her.

Lost in her thoughts, Emma had barely noticed when Hook had removed a hipflask from his pocket. This same flask was now cradled in his hand, as he pushed it towards Emma with a grunt. ‘No thanks. I don’t think getting drunk is going to help right now’ she smiled.

‘It might’, he smirked as he proceeded to take another swig. ‘Where were we?’

‘The girl?’ Emma raised her eyes from the ground she had been studying to glance at him quickly.

  
She noticed his face soften as he began his reply ‘Ah yes. Her. Less girl and more...’he trailed off, clearly unable to think of the correct definition. ‘Well, you’ll see’.

‘How do you know her?’ Emma questioned, leaning in closer to the flames as they flickered in the darkness.

‘Curious aren’t we Swan?’ Hook arched his eyebrow in the blonde’s direction.

‘Just making conversation’, Emma smiled.

‘She’s helped me through a situation or two. Knows the seas like the back of her hand, so handy to have around I suppose. A beauty to look at to be sure, dangerously so. But a fierce wit and an even fiercer temper. Try not to get her angry, or there’ll be hell to pay. Not exactly the most tactful when it comes to difficult situations I’ve noticed ’.

‘Right’, Emma rolled her eyes, but made a mental note. Just in case. ‘So how do we find her?’ They had been walking for what felt like weeks, still with no idea how to find Pan’s constantly moving camp. He was always three steps ahead of them and she was no closer to finding her son. It was exhausting, and Emma had all but given up. Desperation, fatigue, and now more than a little fear had seemed to engulf the unlikely band, and Emma had never felt less like the Savior she was supposed to be. This girl seemed to be their only option .

‘Oh don’t worry about that love. She’ll find us. If she hasn’t already’.

Emma hugged her knees to her chest and shrugged. But as Hook took another swig of his flask, the faintest whisper whistled past her ears and into the darkness. Emma’s eyes widened and she looked about her. It was so soft, she was unsure if she had really heard it, but the note was struck such a somber tone, that it was unmistakably once part of a sorrowful tune that had parted someone’s lips. She shuddered and scoffed. The wind whipped around her shoulders, carrying the melody away with it.

She had heard the tune, but did not see the two dark eyes staring out from whence it came.

 

*

 

_Regina was tired. She had not spoken to her mother in weeks, besides the politeness and niceties that were demanded of a young lady. She had hoped that her compliance with the current situation would alleviate her mother's anger. Hope being the operative word. It was an emotion Regina had defiantly protected all her life, and even now, despite everything, she had never given up on it._

_The king's visits had slowly become less frequent, but every time she was forced to see him, her heart was heavy with a sadness she could not shake. She had barely managed to mourn her true love's passing, caught between the balls in which her mother had paraded her like a prize jewel, and the incessant annoyances of that brat, Snow White._

_Whilst Regina could not truly hate her, not even after everything, she knew that her feelings towards the girl could not under any pretence be considered caring. Her character couldn't allow cruelty, and she considered it too like Cora to hold a grudge. She would never be like her mother. No matter what the cost._

_Regina lay down on her bed and stared up to the ceiling. Was this really her life? Terrified of a mother who, by all appearances, hated her, and bound by loyalty to a father whom she adored. He had been her only solace through everything, her confidante and her friend. She sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. She thought of Daniel. His face was etched into her mind, always smiling, full of love. For her. It was this thought that she clung to so desperately, the way her beloved apples clung to the branches that bore them. In her heart, she knew he would never leave her, especially not now she needed him more than ever._

_Now that the King had taken his spawn and retreated back to his palace, it was only a matter of time. Regina sighed. Time she needed to use wisely. It would not be too long before the summer came and he would return to claim her for his own._

_Plans for the wedding were already underway, not that Regina had been consulted in any of it. Flowers, guests, the dress, the whole thing was a sham. But it was to be the most decadent and extravagant wedding the kingdom had ever seen. She wanted no part in it. Her mother, on the other hand, had thrown herself into the preparations, which thankfully left little time for her to do much else. Regina was silently grateful for the reprieve._

_The young brunette rolled onto her side and buried her face into the plush pillows. She glanced down to her heaving chest as she lifted the ring she wore on a chain around her slender neck to her lips and whispered a silent yet potent vow._

_'I will love you forever'._

 

  
*

 

  
Regina was sick of walking. The humidity was intoxicating, the air seeming too close to even be able to breathe. And if that weren’t bad enough, being stuck with a bunch of annoyingly optimistic individuals only added to the fact that whatever patience she may have possessed was wearing incredibly thin. Nevertheless, she was determined to find her son, no matter what the cost.

As she followed the others through thee dense and leafy jungle, contemplating the many interesting ways in which she would like to cease the incessant wittering around her, a sudden breath on the back of her neck stopped her dead in her tracks. She turned quickly, met only by the gentle movement of the branches behind her, still rustling from where she had pushed them out of her path. She shrugged and carried on, though she was sure that somewhere, someone was watching her. And she didn’t like it one bit.

‘Stop!’ Hook shouted, the others all halting at his command.

Emma pushed past the others and turned to him, eyes wide. ‘What is it?'

Hook did not answer, but pressed a single finger to his lips. ‘I thought I heard...’ Before her could finish, Emma was snatched out from in front of him as a thick, green vine wrapped itself around her waist, tossing her into the air before catching her again and shaking her violently.  
The group turned, braced for battle, as the vines and branches around them became full of life, all weaving and moving together to encircle the travelers. The jungle parted to reveal the source of their animation, a humongous pod, surrounded by deadly thorns and vibrant petals, which shrieked against the thick, warm air. Charming was the first to act, thrusting his sword at the serpent-like creatures, his wife steadfast by his side, firing arrows in all directions. Regina hastily summoned whatever magic she could and blasted fireballs into the plants that were quickly closing in around them.

Suddenly, a flaming arrow soared out of the thicket and embedded itself within the heart of the great plant. The vines and feelers fell to the ground, the final thud releasing Emma from the plant’s grasp and sending her hurtling towards the ground. She landed on the dirt with a thump, her parents both rushing to their daughter who lay limp and quiet. ‘Emma! Honey are you ok?’ Snow cradled her daughter and soothed whatever pain she could.

Emma looked up and smiled, ‘Trust me, I’ve dealt with worse. What was that thing?’ She slowly got up, Charming supporting her weight as she rose from the ground.

  
‘That,’ said a voice from behind the trees, ‘Was a Houndsblossom’. Emma’s ears pricked at the familiarity of the voice. She had heard it before...somewhere. She turned to face the direction it came from.

  
‘Houndsblossom?’ She arched her eyebrow, eyes searching her surroundings for movement. There was none.

‘Its’ bark is worse than its bite,’ the voice sounded closer, and Emma bristled at the tone.

She stepped forward. ‘I dunno, seemed pretty fierce to me’, she peered into the thicket, and her bright, green eyes were met with a pair of fiery, dark ones. Before she knew what was happening, Emma felt an arm slide around her waist, snapping her elbow behind her and holding it against her back firmly. She struggled, but couldn’t break free. A second arm wrapped around her neck, holding her down with no hope of escape. Her instinct told her whoever was holding her was strong, but when she looked up at her attacker, she found herself looking into the face of a young girl.  
Emma stared at her assailant, whose vice-like grip did not let up. The bewildered look in her eyes startled the girl, who, for some reason she couldn’t pinpoint, suddenly and inexplicably let the blonde go.

‘Not what you were expecting huh blondie?’ The girl smiled, her eyes glistening in the sunlight. Emma gasped for the air that rushed into her lungs, and held her arm limply, rubbing at where it had been roughly pinned behind her.

‘No, but then not much surprises me anymore. Though I don’t quite get why you’d save my life just to try to kill me again’ Emma mumbled breathlessly. Hook stepped forward and eyed the stranger up and down. She wore a long, hooded cloak over dark breeches and boots. The girl lifted her hands to remove her hood, shaking loose her head of thick, dark curls and revealing a face that Hook knew all too well.

‘I see you found us then’ he smirked.

‘You knew I would’, she replied with a smile. She glanced down at the shriveled bulb that lay lifeless on the ground.

  
‘Still getting yourself into trouble I see’.

‘Old habits die hard,’ retorted the pirate. The rest of the group watched the exchange cautiously, but only Emma caught the hint of playfulness in Hook’s tone.

‘You’re the girl who’s supposed to help us?’ she asked incredulously. The stranger was little more than a child, though Emma would concur she matched up with Hook’s earlier description. She was beautiful; almost unsettlingly so. Her sun-kissed skin shone only brought out the darkness of her eyes, which shone so brilliantly that Emma could almost see flames dancing behind their color.

  
‘Don’t sound so surprised dear. Oh and a little gratitude wouldn’t go amiss. I did just save your life after all. Don’t you people have any manners?’ She looked at Emma pointedly.

‘And can I ask to whom I should address my gratitude?’ she replied. There was something about this girl that made her uneasy, and her mocking tone and abundant cockiness didn’t do much to alleviate her sense of mistrust.

The girl smiled, ‘Serena,’ she replied, gesturing towards the bedraggled group before her.  
‘Welcome to Neverland’.

 

 

*

 

 

_Cora steadied the tray in her hands. If she was going to convince her daughter to do the right thing, she was going to have to play the loving, caring mother that she had so long ago abandoned any semblance of. She lifted a hand to the heavy wooden door and knocked twice. What she would have given to break the door down and drag the girl out by her hair, she mused, a malicious smirk spreading across her face._

_'Regina darling, it's me. May I come in?' she asked sweetly._

_A mumble from inside the room was all the signal she needed. Cora pushed the door with a free hand and swept into the room._

_Regina was sitting by that damn window again. Gazing out across the snow covered fields, no doubt lost in some foolish dream about her true love, Cora thought. Despite her simmering disgust, she made her way across to her daughter and set the tray next to her._

_'I brought you your favorite. Hot apple cider', she smiled sweetly as she lifted the steaming mug and offered it to the younger girl._

_Regina, inhaling the intoxicatingly sweet aroma, lifted her head from the sill where she had settled. She was about to take the cider from her mother's hand, when her distrustful instinct kicked in, making her slowly recoil. She arched her eyebrow questioningly._

_'Don't worry darling, cook made it. You know I have no idea when it Comes to these things' Cora snorted. The very thought of her slaving away over a beverage for her child, or anyone for that matter, made her blood run cold. Never again would she serve anyone._

_Regina eyed the mug suspiciously, but the groan emanating from her stomach proved too difficult to ignore. She took it from her mother and nodded graciously._

_'Thank you mother, that's very kind' she cradled the cup in her hands and looked up at the woman before her._

_'Do drink it dear, it will keep out the cold. Unless you want to make yourself ill, sitting up here', Cora sat down beside her daughter and tilted the cup up to Regina's lips._

_Regina was pleasantly surprised by her mother's concerned tone as well as by the sincerity that shone from her eyes. She smiled and sipped the steaming liquid delicately._

_No sooner had Regina gulped down her first delicious sip, a strange feeling rose from within her, bursting forth and propelling the mug from her hands with a flash of golden light. It flew straight into the wall opposite and smashed into tiny pieces on the ground._

_The two women jumped from the seat, startled and bewildered. Cora ran to where the porcelain had smashed and dropped to her knees._

_'You foolish, foolish girl!' she screeched, looking up at the confused girl above her._

_'Mother I'm sorry, I don't know what happened. It just...I couldn't hold it' Regina searched for words that could explain the oddness of what had happened. She stared down at the mess, where Cora was furiously sweeping, when she noticed where the liquid had stained the carpet, leaving a thick, black residue._

_'What is that?' Regina bent down to inspect the remains further. The liquid had burned straight through the fabric, and Regina struggled to remember where she had seen such an effect before._

_Cora, having gathered the pieces, stood up, straightened her dress and smiled. 'Don't worry yourself Regina, I'll see another is made immediately', she swept out of the room in a flurry of skirts before Regina could protest._

_Alone in the room, slowly the young girl reached her hand to what remained of the spillage, and then lifted it to her nose. The sickly scent made her recoil, but reminded her of something she had smelled one day as a little girl, slipping unseen into her mother's potion room. She had rummaged among the glass bottles and accidentally spilled a tiny vial of thick, black liquid._

_She gasped, and stepped back, as she suddenly recalled a symbol drawn onto the label of the glass bottle of the substance that smelled so similar that day as a child._

_A skull._

 

 

*

 

 

‘I’m still waiting for that thank you,’ Emma looked up from her seat to see the girl who only hours ago had tried to kill her looking down at her. Her head was tilted playfully, letting her hair cascade down her shoulder. Emma exhaled. ‘That and your name. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I think I quite like calling you blondie. But fair is fair’. She moved towards the blonde and sunk into the seat next to her. ‘It does have a certain ring to it, don’t you think?’.

Emma was less than amused. She had been disabled by this girl, held down, powerless. She hated that feeling, more than she cared to admit. It was bad enough that there was almost nothing she could do about their bout of bad luck, that they hadn’t yet come anywhere close to finding Pan. Now, she had to deal with the fact that someone had beaten her in a fight. A young girl, no less. She kicked the ground and grunted before responding. ‘Emma. I’m Emma’,

‘Hmm’, said Serena, moving her hands towards the fire in front of them. ‘I think I like blondie better’. At that moment, the trees parted and the rest of the party came tumbling through the branches. Hook joined the two girls at the fire, along with Regina, who sat gracefully on the ground.

  
‘Where are the others?’ asked Emma.

‘Meandering pointlessly through the jungle’, replied Regina, with a nonchalant flick of her hair.

Emma eyed the brunette who rolled her eyes. ‘Looking for food’, she explained.

Hook moved closer to the fire, turning towards their guest. ‘So lass, got a plan yet?’ he asked. Whilst the girl had agreed to help them in their search, none in the group could figure as to why she would risk life and limb to aid in the search of a boy she had no connection with. Emma hated the secrecy that she seemed to share with Hook, and whilst she knew there was part of the puzzle she was missing, he figured she’d find out eventually. If she was honest, she was glad of any aid she could offer. Especially when she had had the power to incapacitate Emma the way she had.

Serena stood from her position by the fire and directed her eyes at the strangers before her. She thought they were an odd mixture, but nevertheless she had promised Hook she would help them, in exchange for something that she needed. She was intrigued by the women in the group, their soft appearances but clear bravery and valor. They impressed her.

‘We leave at dawn’, she said simply, lifting a stick to the sky and pointing due north. ‘And we go that way’, she smiled.

‘That’s it? That’s your grand plan?’ Emma was less than impressed.

‘For now. Look, Pan wants your son for some purpose. He never does anything without a reason. I need to find out what that is. And tomorrow, we’ll continue our journey’. Serena walked towards Hook, whispered something softly in his ear, and then made her way towards the thicket.

‘Where are you going?’ asked Regina, who had decided that she was sick and tired of being a spectator in all this. She craved action, and she admired Serena’s willingness to take charge and actually do something.

Serena turned and looked back. ‘Look, I know this seems impossible to you, but you have to trust that I know what I’m doing. I know this land and I know Pan. That’s a lot more than any of you have to offer right now. I’m your best option whether you like it or not’, she said with a glance over her shoulder.

‘I’ll be back by sunrise. You have something of mine.’ She smiled at Hook, before disappearing into the vegetation.

Emma sighed. ‘Well, that was cryptic’, she looked at the ground, fighting the urge to go full speed after Serena.

Regina smiled. ‘Yes, it means she knows what she’s doing’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first chapter!! Please leave comments/suggestions/ideas etc.
> 
> I love writing this stuff so keep it coming! :)


End file.
